Bleeter
BLE |taglines = "Life suddenly got quick!" |games = The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V |reference = }} Bleeter is a social networking and microblogging service that appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. The service is an obvious parody of . The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The site allows users to post "Bleets" from the computer or their phones, which generally contain small snippets of information about what they happen to be doing at the moment of their Bleet, much like Twitter's "Tweets". Also, the verb of Bleeter is "Bleeting", in a similar vein to Twitter's "Tweeting". Bleeter's mascot is a sheep. The site's name comes from the word "bleat," the sound a sheep makes, parodying the mindlessness and banality of sites like it. Also, the sheep's sound effect is heard when a user checks a recently posted Bleet via mobile phone. Like Twitter, it would appear that it is often used by celebrities whose Bleets are subscribed to and read on a frequent basis by fans. Background ''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' It is used by many people throughout The Ballad Of Gay Tony, such as British debutante Daisie Cash-Cooze who, during a random encounter, uses it to track down homosexual movie star Chris Hunt, who regularly Bleets. The Bleets help to pinpoint Hunt's location as he moves throughout Liberty City though they often need to be deciphered to find their true meaning. Evan Moss, Gay Tony's boyfriend is first assumed dead by Luis Lopez and Tony when he Bleets about being cornered by bikers in the mission Frosting on the Cake, which Tony reads. The pair both agree that it is an odd time for anyone to update their Bleeter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Bleeter returns in GTA V and has more depth than its previous incarnation. There are various characters that use Bleeter, including Tracey De Santa, Poppy Mitchell and Devin Weston. Since Bleeter is a parody of Twitter, the Bleets often have hashtags, or #. An example is #BAWSAQ. [[Bleeter/Bleets|All Bleets made in GTAV]]. Bleeter Users People ''The Ballad Of Gay Tony'' Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Generic.png|Chris Hunt @ Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Generic.png|Daisie Cash-Cooze @ Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Generic.png|Evan Moss @TanMan89 Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Stubbs4Liberty.png|Thomas Stubbs @Stubbs4Liberty Bleeter_TBoGTpc_tilly 008.png| @tilly 008 Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Rosana jangle.png| @Rosana jangle Bleeter_TBoGTpc_ButterflyRimmer.png| @ButterflyRimmer Bleeter_TBoGTpc_PabloPizza.png| @PabloPizza Bleeter_TBoGTpc_m4d man.png| @m4d man Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Liberty Queen.png| @Liberty Queen Bleeter_TBoGTpc_LosSantosSlim.png| @LosSantosSlim Bleeter_TBoGTpc_AMA Starbager.png| @AMA Starbager Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Kinja buddy.png| @Kinja buddy Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Aesthetic blah.png| @Aesthetic blah ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Abby Barker @abbybarker9 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Joe Thornton @ActorJoeThornton Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Edwin @alderneyedwin23 Bleeter_GTAVpc_AlDiNapoli.png|Al Di Napoli @AlDiNapoli Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Alexis Pinter @alexispinter4 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Alison Primmer @allisonprimmer Bleeter_GTAVpc_alphadev_87.png|Unknown (Lifeinvader Developer) @alphadev_87 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Andy @andyM&A_LS Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Andy @andywally39 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Anthony @anthonyrules11 Bleeter_GTAVpc_AntonBeaudelaire.png|Anton Beaudelaire @AntonBeaudelaire Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Anton Lemeaux # @AntonLemeaux Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Aubrey Munch @aubreymunch Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @baconandexactly Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Vern Baker @bakervern6 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Ballas mamber @balla4life_realtalk Bleeter_GTAVpc_BarryForWeed.png|Barry @BarryForWeed Bleeter_GTAVpc_BAYGOR.png|Baygor @BAYGOR Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @beckertysfysy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gavin @biggavin88 Bleeter_GTAVpc_BillAnthony.png|Bill Anthony @BillAnthony Bleeter_GTAVpc_BillBinder.png|Bill Binder @BillBinder Bleeter_GTAVpc_BillyBlue.png|Billy Blue @BillyBlue Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @bingobaduin Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lionel @bitchinlionel_14 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Bobbie @bobbiehat55 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Bobby Blue @BobbyBlue Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Brandy Blake @brandyblake7 Bleeter_GTAVpc_brianaleatherDD.png|Brian @brianleatherDD Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Brody @brodyguns9 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Brooke Skylar @brookeskylar Bleeter_GTAVpc_BrotherAdrian.png|Brother Adrian @BrotherAdrian Bleeter_GTAVpc_BruceSpade.png|Bruce Spade @BruceSpade Bleeter_GTAVpc_Brucie_K.png|Brucie Kibbutz @Brucie_K Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Brude Spade @BrudeSpade Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Bryce Lichtin @brycelichtin Bleeter_GTAVpc_bunueloaddict5.png|Unknown @bunueloaddict5 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Callie @calliejj16 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Trent @cameltrenthuge Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Julian @carawaysjulian9 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Carla Fox @carla_foxoxo Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Carli Bradley @carlibradley55 Bleeter_GTAVpc_carsnpipes_pedro.png|Pedro @carsnipes_pedro Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Carson Lacroy @carsonlacroy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Carrie @cashncarrie22 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Catherine @catherinejuju39 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Ceri @ceri_parrotlips Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Ceri @cerichoir228 Bleeter_GTAVpc_ChadMulligan.png|Chad Mulligan @ChadMulligan Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Charlie P Webley @Charliepwebley Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Charlotte Crown @CharlotteCrown Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @chuchulion Bleeter_GTAVpc_chumash_kiki.png|Kiki @chumash_kiki Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Phil @cincinati_philpp Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Clare Macri @claremacri2 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lilly @clasplilly_hkl Bleeter_GTAVpc_ClayPGJackson.png|Clay Jackson @ClayPGJackson Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Clip Lee @ClipLee Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Clive Raiford @cliverailford1949 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Cloe Parker @CloeParker Bleeter_GTAVpc_cowboy_becky.png|Becky @cowboy_becky Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Susan @cranberrysusan Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @creammonster42 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Russel @creamrussel Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @crimsoncloudz Bleeter_GTAVpc_CrisFormage.png|Cris Formage @CrisFormage Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Dale Jenkins @Dale Jenkins Bleeter_GTAVpc_debbiebabes85.png|Debbie @debbiebabes85 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Debra_PuertoDelSol.png|Debra @Debra_PuertoDelSol Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Dee Dee @deedeedux Bleeter_GTAVpc_DelanceyMedua.png|Delancey Medua @DelancyMedua Bleeter_GTAVpc_DeniseClinton.png|Denise Clinton @DeniseClinton Bleeter_GTAVpc_DevinWeston.png|Devin Weston @DevinWeston Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Harvey @dingleharvey3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @dodofencer3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @donkeydongLOL Bleeter_GTAVpc_dontelford_ff.png|Don Telford @dontelford_ff Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @doomcolton Bleeter_GTAVpc_DrDaleJenkins.png|Dr Dale Jenkins @DrDaleJenkins Bleeter_GTAVpc_DrFrielander.png|Isiah Friedlander @DrFriedlander Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Eddie @eddieeddieeddie Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Elle @ellekeyfuzz Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Emma Pritchard @emma_pritchard Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Emma Cabell @emmacabel87 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Erik @erikthemighty Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Etthred @etthred_pumpd Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Eva Golliday @evagolliday Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Evan Wilsey @evanwilsey6 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @ExploderFan Bleeter_GTAVpc_ExtremeDom.png|Dom Beasley @ExtremeDom Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Annie @eyelashannie Bleeter_GTAVpc_fabienlarouche.png|Fabien LaRouche @fabienlarouche Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Allan @Fatallan75 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @fearfirst27 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Felix @felixwarlock Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Fifi @fifibroker Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gordon @flagfirstgordon Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @flifligrrrrll Bleeter_GTAVpc_footlong_freddie.png|Freddy Slade @footlong_freddie Bleeter_GTAVpc_fukudad3.png|Unknown @fukudad3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gabriella @gabriellachimp Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @gagaphilpot Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gavin @GavinZielke Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @geetatkid8 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gemma @gemmaonceboy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gerald @geraldinok6 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gerard @gerardicakeslaya Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Dave @gogodave Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @graceofdog Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Graham @graham_blues4life Bleeter_GTAVpc_grapeseedcharlie.png|Charlie @grapeseedcharlie Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @hacktherippa Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hailey @hailey_2much Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hailey Lannon @Haileylannon2 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @hamfan_1982 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @handledisttut2 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hank Pritchard @hank_pritchard Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hanna Lynn @hannalynn6 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Harry @harrybooger8 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Harvey @harveyhogbanger Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hayden Dubose @HaydenDubose Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Helen @helenmelonoops Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Henry Smith IV @henrysmiththe4th Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @hohoholguess Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @holdmyscribe7 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hughie McGill @HughieMcGill Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Hugh @hughjj_loptop Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Isaac @isaacnewdong Bleeter_GTAVpc_JackHowitzer.png|Jack Howitzer @JackHowitzer Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jack Nokes III @jacknokesthethird Bleeter_GTAVpc_jacksonbbj_1996.png|Jackson @jacksonbbj_1996 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jacob @jacobmuffintop Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jason Malik @jasonmalik72 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jayson @jaysonbugler Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jeff Campion @JeffCampion Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jeff @jeffmojitoboy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jenny @jenny_stackawacka Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jenny @jenny_wordup Bleeter_GTAVpc_jennratt73.png|Jenn @jenratt73 Bleeter_GTAVpc_jillsthenewblack.png|Jill @jillsthenewblack Bleeter_GTAVpc_JillVonCrastenburg.png|Jill Von Crastenburg @JillVonCrastenburg Bleeter_GTAVpc_JimmyBoston.png|Jimmy Boston @JimmyBoston Bleeter_GTAVpc_JimmyDS.png|Jimmy De Santa @JimmyDS Bleeter_GTAVpc_JockCranley.png|Jock Cranley @JockCranley Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Joe @joethelegend24 Bleeter_GTAVpc_JoshBernsteinRealtor.png|Josh Bernstein @JoshBernsteinRealtor Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Katy @kaitynchute Bleeter_GTAVpc_kankanjill.png|Jill (2) @kankanjill Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Karen @karenpoochluva Bleeter_GTAVpc_Kerrymcintosh.png|Kerry McIntosh @Kerrymcintosh Bleeter_GTAVpc_Kevmeister_yo.png|Kevin @Kevmeister_yo Bleeter_GTAVpc_kevtrimbalt22.png|Kevin Trimbalt @kevtrimbalt22 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Kirk Simplex @KirkSimplex Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Marisa @kissmarisa Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lacey Jonas @LaceyJonas Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Landon @landonjujitzo Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @lavendawidow3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Lazlow.png|Lazlow Jones @Lazlow Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Leah @Leahsnuggles3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Len @lenthedude3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_LesterC.png|Lester Crest @LesterC Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Phil @licklephilo83 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lillian @lillianmose Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @lombankmonkey Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @londonyoyofreak Bleeter_GTAVpc_lonnie_fig3.png|Lonnie @lonnie_fig3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_louisaxox91.png|Louisa @louisaxox91 Bleeter_GTAVpc_lsmorticianpete.png|Pete @lsmorticianpete Bleeter_GTAVpc_lspapacarlos.png|Carlos @lspapacarlos Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lucy Escoto @LucyEscoto Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Annie @LudendorfAnnie Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Andi @luvgunsandi6 Bleeter_GTAVpc_mackinit2009.png|Unknown @mackinit2009 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Mad Wayne Thunder @MadWayneThunder Bleeter_GTAVpc_MagentaFreeLove.png|Magenta @MagentaFreeLove Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @makalayafist Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Malcolm Fleet @malcolmfleet Bleeter_GTAVpc_mandybrocoli.png|Mandy @mandybrocoli Bleeter_GTAVpc_manolodeoro2.png|Unknown @manolodeoro2 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Marianne Blanc @MarianneBlanc Bleeter_GTAVpc_MarkFostenburg.png|Mark Fostenburg @MarkFostenburg Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Marky @markymech41 Bleeter_GTAVpc_MarnieAllen.png|Marnie Allen @MarnieAllen Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Martha Term @MarthaTerm Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Mary Campion @marycampion Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @matthewmarknukeandbomb Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Matthew @matttheviking13 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Maude Eccles @MaudeEccles Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @maybenever10 Bleeter_GTAVpc_MCClip.png|MC Clip @MCClip Bleeter_GTAVpc_MiltonMcilroy.png|Milton McIlroy @MiltonMcilroy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Miranda Cowan @MirandaCowan Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @misterpositivo4 Bleeter_GTAVpc_MitchDexter.png|Mitch Dexter @MitchDexter Bleeter_GTAVpc_MorganChester.png|Chester Morgan @MorganChester Bleeter_GTAVpc_mouskatear.png|Unknown @mouskatear Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Mrs H F Chadwick @mrshfchadwick Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @mrunwlcome Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|John @muttonjohnpoo Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Neil Fabre @neilfabre11 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Neil @neilgolightly Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @nevastopballin Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Nick Rogers @nickrogers52 Bleeter_GTAVpc_nobbly_head.png|Unknown @nobbly_head Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unnown @odelmunk Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @okukakikek Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Olivia @oliviahelluva2 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Sean @onelegsean Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Bill @outofwerkbill Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Paige @paigewellyhola Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jeremy @PaletoJeremy Bleeter_GTAVpc_PamelaDrake.png|Pamela Drake @PamelaDrake Bleeter_GTAVpc_PaparazzoBeverly.png|Beverly Felton @PaparazzoBeverly Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Paul @partypaul24 Bleeter_GTAVpc_pato_grande26.png|Unknown @pato_grande26 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @pencilskab12 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Peter @peter_dogbiscuit Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|peter Peters IV @peterpetersthe4th Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Peyton @peytonjumpaxx Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Phineas Choad @phineas_choad Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @pickled_piedrops Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @pickledanyan Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Pippy Hughes @pippy_hughes282 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @pippypiper3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Freddie @plokafreddie Bleeter_GTAVpc_PoppyMitchell.png|Poppy Mitchell @PoppyMitchell Bleeter_GTAVpc_PorcupinePete.png|Pete (2) @PorcupinePete Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jesse @PreacherJesse Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Preston @prestonlovesword Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gemma @princess_gemma29 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Kevin @profkevin_2cool Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Beckki @purfectbeckki Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @quimbatterer Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Jamie @radjamiesick Bleeter_GTAVpc_railroad_pete47.png|Pete (3) @railroad_pete47 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Ralph @ralphyscalpy Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Ray @raythebutcha Bleeter_GTAVpc_recyclehugo17.png|Hugo @recyclehugo17 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @redfishturd Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Gerald @redstategerald19 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Richie @richie_how11 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Richie @richiehorserod Bleeter_GTAVpc_right4eva.png|Unknown @right4eva Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Riley O'Callahan @rileyocallahan Bleeter_GTAVpc_RoccoPelosi.png|Rocco Pelosi @RoccoPelosi Bleeter_GTAVpc_rockford_captain67.png|Unknown @rockford_captain67 Bleeter_GTAVpc_rockford_privatetennis.png|Kyle Chavis @rockford_privatetennis Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Sammy @sammydumbell22 Bleeter_GTAVpc_sandysuresteve.png|Steve @sandysuresteve Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Scott Stephens @ScottStevens Bleeter_GTAVpc_SextonDaniels.png|Sexton Daniels @SextonDaniels Bleeter_GTAVpc_sexxisandra_ruggirl.png|Sandra @sexxisandra_ruggirl Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Phil @sickggphil Bleeter_GTAVpc_sillyjilly28.png|Jilly @sillyjilly28 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Lennie @snowchainlennie3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_SolomonRichards.png|Solomon Richards @SolomonRichards Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Sophie @sophiephair Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Mary @southernmarygjv Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Julian @spampijulian9 Bleeter_GTAVpc_stabfino.png|Unknown @stabinfo Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Helen @stayathome_helen23 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @steelhorsefan77 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Stella @stellabella17 Bleeter_GTAVpc_SteveHainesFIB.png|Steve Haines @SteveHainesFIB Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Vicki @stickvicki24 Bleeter_GTAVpc_SueMurry.png|Sue Murry @SueMurry Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @suicideplumber4 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Suzie @suzieheforgives Bleeter_GTAVpc_tacobrendan_who.png|Brendan @tacobrendan_who Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Tammy @tammycukgud Bleeter_GTAVpc_Tanisha.png|Tanisha Jackson @Tanisha Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Felix @taxacc_felix Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Helen @teacherhelenz5 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Terri @terrihdge_14 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Terri @terriplaya_undies Bleeter_GTAVpc_TheCraze.png|The Craze @TheCraze Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @think4urselv Bleeter_GTAVpc_thomasstight_yeah.png|Thomas @thomastight_yeah Bleeter_GTAVpc_tonymctony.png|Tony McTony @tonymctony Bleeter_GTAVpc_TraceyDeSanta.png|Tracey De Santa @TraceyDeSanta Bleeter_GTAVpc_TriathlonMaryAnn.png|Mary-Ann Quinn @TriathlonMaryAnn Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @ttturtledog Bleeter_GTAVpc_tummytodd_92.png|Todd @tummytodd_92 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Tyler Dixon @TylerDixon Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @urbansailor_213 Bleeter_GTAVpc_usafrankieg.png|Frankie @usafrankieg Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Sue @veggie_suej Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Abby @vespucciabby Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Seth @Vespucciseth Bleeter_GTAVpc_VinewoodLionel67.png|Lionel @VinewoodLionel67 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Violet @violethump Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Warren @warrenapedog3 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Wesley @wesleyontoast Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @wibblyhymen Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Willy @WillieLoveFist Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Unknown @yoyorambler Bleeter_GTAVpc_yungmarlon12.png|Marlon @yungmarlon12 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Yuri @YuriBooya Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Zach @zachdealba Businesses Bleeter_GTAVpc_AccountantTVShow.png|@AccountantTVShow Bleeter_GTAVpc_AlamoSeaTouristBoard.png|@AlamoSeaTouristBoard Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Alco Patch @Alcopatch Bleeter_GTAVpc_AppropriateAssociates.png|Appropiate Associates @AppropriateAssociates Bleeter_GTAVpc_BahamaMamasWest.png|Bahama Mamas West @BahamaMamasWest Bleeter_GTAVpc_BarbequeSpaceflight.png|@BarbequeSpaceflight Bleeter_GTAVpc_Benefactor.png|Benefactor @Benefactor Bleeter_GTAVpc_BitterSweetCellphone.png|BitterSweet @BitterSweetCellphone Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Generic.png|Brown Streak @ Bleeter_GTAVpc_CashForDeadDreams.png|Cash for Dead Dreams @CashForDeadDreams Bleeter_GTAVpc_CherenkovVodka.png|Cherenkov Vodka @CherenkovVodka Bleeter_GTAVpc_CluckinBell.png|Cluckin' Bell @CluckinBell Bleeter_GTAVpc_CreditCardConsolidationKings.png|@CreditCardConsolodationKings Bleeter_GTAVpc_CrevisOutdoorApparel.png|Crevis @CrevisOutdoorApparel Bleeter_GTAVpc_cunningstuntacademy.png|Cunning Stunt Academy @cunningstuntacademy Bleeter_GTAVpc_DIGIFARM.png|@DIGIFARM Bleeter_GTAVpc_DrugObservationAgency.png|Drug Observation Agency @DrugObservationAgency Bleeter_GTAVpc_DudeEatDog.png|Dude Eat Dog @DudeEatDog Bleeter_GTAVpc_eColaSoftDrink.png|eCola @eColaSoftDrink Bleeter_GTAVpc_ELECTROTOKE.png|Electrotoke @ELECTROTOKE Bleeter_GTAVpc_ERIS.png|Eris @ERIS Bleeter_GTAVpc_FacadeComputers.png|Facade @FacadeComputers Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Facepalm Cosmetics @FacePalmCosmetics Bleeter_GTAVpc_FameOrShame.png|Fame or Shame @FameOrShame Bleeter_GTAVpc_FleecaBank.png|Fleeca @FleecaBank Bleeter_GTAVpc_FRUIT.png|Fruit @FRUIT Bleeter_GTAVpc_Honkers.png|Honkers @Honkers Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@HushSmush Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@ImplantOutsourceTVShow Bleeter_GTAVpc_ImpotentRage.png|Impotent Rage @ImpotentRage Bleeter_GTAVpc_JunkEnergyDrink.png|Junk Energy Drink @JunkEnergyDrink Bleeter_GTAVpc_JusticeForLeonora.png|@JusticeForLeonora Bleeter_GTAVpc_KungFuRainbowLazerForce.png|Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce @KungFuRainbowLazerForce Bleeter_GTAVpc_loggerlight.png|Logger Beer @loggerlight Bleeter_GTAVpc_Lombank.png|Lombank @Lombank Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team @LosSantosCorkers Bleeter_GTAVpc_LosSantosPolice.png|Los Santos Police Department @LosSantosPolice Bleeter_GTAVpc_LostMotorcycleClub.png|The Lost MC @LostMotorcycleClub Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Max Renda @MaxRendaCosmetics Bleeter_GTAVpc_MerryweatherSecurity.png|Merryweather Security @MerryweatherSecurity Bleeter_GTAVpc_MeTV.png|MeTV @MeTV Bleeter_GTAVpc_MisfireGames.png|Misfire Games @MisfireGames Bleeter_GTAVpc_NATIONALOFFICEOFSECURITYENFORCEMENT.png|National Office of Security Enforcement @NATIONALOFFICEOFSECURITYENFORCEMENT Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Organ Farm @OrganfarmTVShow Bleeter_GTAVpc_PFISTERDESIGN.png|Pfister Design @PFISTERDESIGN Bleeter_GTAVpc_pillpharm.png|Pill Pharm @pillpharm Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@PirateMusicStore Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Pole Position @PolePositionAdultLounge Bleeter_GTAVpc_PoundersFootball.png|LS Pounders @PoundersFootball Bleeter_GTAVpc_PowCleanse.png|@PowCleanse Bleeter_GTAVpc_PremiumDeluxeMotorsport.png|Premium Deluxe Motorsport @PremiumDeluxeMotorsport Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Princess Robot Bubblegum @PrincessRobotBubblegum Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Proposition 14 @PROP14 Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@PussycatPorn Bleeter_GTAVpc_RedwoodCigarettes.png|Redwood Cigarettes @RedwoodCigarettes Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Rehab Island @RehabIsland Bleeter_GTAVpc_RepublicanSpaceRangers.png|Republican Space Rangers @RepublicanSpaceRangers Bleeter_GTAVpc_RustyBrownsDonuts.png|Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts @RustyBrownsDonuts Bleeter_GTAVpc_SebastianDixFashion.png|Sebastian Dix @SebastianDixFashion Bleeter_GTAVpc_SeriousCougarShow.png|Serious Cougar @SeriousCougarShow Bleeter_GTAVpc_SixFigureTemps.png|Six Figure Temps @SixFigureTemps Bleeter_GTAVpc_SorryComodeBand.png|Sorry Commode @SorryComodeBand Bleeter_GTAVpc_Sprunk.png|Sprunk @Sprunk Bleeter_GTAVpc_SwallowClothing.png|Swallow @SwallowClothing Bleeter_GTAVpc_SwingersBaseball.png|Liberty City Swingers @SwingersBaseball Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@TheGastroBand Bleeter_GTAVpc_ToeShoes.png|Toe Shoes @ToeShoes Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|Vanilla Unicorn @VanillaUnicorn Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@VeneerCosmetics Bleeter_TBoGTpc_Generic.png|Weazel News @ Bleeter_GTAVpc_WhizWireless.png|Whiz @WhizWireless Bleeter_GTAVpc_Generic.png|@WifebeaterTVShow Bleeter_GTAVpc_YourDeadFamily.png|Your Dead Family @YourDeadFamily Bleeter_GTAVpc_YourNewBabysName.png|@YourNewBabysName Gallery Bleeter_site.jpg|Bleeter in 2008. Bleeter.biz-Frontpage2-GTAV.png|Bleeter in 2013. es:Bleeter.biz de:bleeter.biz hu:bleeter.biz pl:Bleeter.biz Category:Websites Category:Websites in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Social networking Category:Corporations